Atlas
by Celestial Zodiac
Summary: The Vargas brothers go to a whole new different country and university. It is just like any other university, but what happens when a legion of people falls in love with them? Nobody ever said that going to a university would be that simple. Many/Feliciano, Many/Lovino. Will be M later chapters.
1. Atlas University

**A/N:** _Shit, I haven't posted anything on this website since a year. I wonder if my 'subjects' have been watching me eagerly to see if I would post another chapter to one of my stories? Sorry to break it to you but I deleted them for two reasons that can be read at deviantart under the same penname._

**Disclaimer: **_You people know the drill. I don't own this shit and never will. Just the idea of this story._

"Aww, this is so stupid!" Said the frustrated man, angrily crossing his arms being forced in the end to come to this blasted college. He didn't even try to keep his voice low with a bus full of people, either. They all stared at him with unpleasant looks. His brother nervously giggled next to him, patting his shoulder to try to calm him down.

"Ah, come on Lovi~, I think you will like this University!" The elder turned to look at him with those pissed off, hazel eyes of his. His silly hair curly moving in the air angrily as the owner shock angrily.

"Shut up, Feli! I wanted to go a college that was at our homeland, Italy! Not at this other college in the middle of blasted nowhere!" Unlike Feli, Lovi was a pretty xenophobic type of young man. For some reason he has a negative few of other people from different parts of the world. Feeling that the person from this country or that is going to do something bad to him.

Like jaming something inside him.

Feli, the younger of the two, could only sigh, "But you know why we couldn't go there, brother. They don't have the necessary classes we need. Also, they were full already."

"I don't care!" He only complained like a little kid and shrunk himself on his little seat next to his brother.

Feli gave up for now and just decided to let his brother vent out his anger.

In no time they arrived to their college. The elder snorted and looked away at it with disgust, the other however just admired it. It was the kind of college he always wanted to attend, now that he is out of high school and everything.

His brother attended college last year (they are just one year apart (almost always mistaken for twins.)) however, it is pretty much his fault not going to the college that he wanted to go to. He was pretty rude with his instructors and was almost always late for class.

So to make up for it he is coming here to take his classes instead to Atlas University, a type of college that is well known to give the best type of financial aid, small classes, and with an excellent amount of different students from all over the world.

It is well known to have almost all the types of classes you need to take to achieve your dream.

Founded by six different people, one of them being his great-grandfather. The others consisting of a German, Egyptian, Hungarian, Greek and an English woman.

So basically, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas are going to get special treatment coming here. So Feliciano doesn't understand why his brother doesn't calm down and be happy?

He is sure that this college year will be fun.

At least, that is what he thought at the time...

**A/N** _Short prologue, I know, sadly I can't promise that I can actually update this as much as I want to. If you guys are wondering about the pairings, well, the people are going to be desperate to have a bite from them brothers. I will leave it at that. Yes, this will pretty much be a harem fic._

_R&R_


	2. Roommates

**A/N: I managed to update this story with another chapter. This story will be rated T for a while after I change it to M, seeing as there isn't anything M about it yet.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own this shit, only the idea of this story.**

They were finally here. Just two days before their classes start yet they (well, mostly one one of them) feel like right at home. Feliciano smiled as he looked at the entrance's decor. The floor seems to be made out of marble and the ceiling seemed to be made out of mirrors, seeing your own reflection when you look up. People were walking around, some going to their classes, and others were just chatting with friends or studying.

Feli really likes it here.

He hopes to make the best of his time here.

"See, brother? It isn't so bad here." Much to his dismay his brother didn't look so pleased to be in here than he was getting here.

"I don't care. I still think this place is full of bullshit." He took out some piece of paper from his pocket and glared at it, "and we are going to have to sleep with complete strangers. Grr, why me? My God hates me."

"Vee, you're being just silly now. You may actually like the roommate. Just give him a chance."

"Hell no. I have a feeling that I am going to hate him like I hate it here." He grips the hand of his suitcases and walks away from his brother, "See you later!"

"See ya!" He grabbed his own suitcases and headed for his room, and probably meet his other roommate, that is if he is even in there.

Lovino's POV

Stupid school, stupid country, stupid little brother, and blasted it all. I do not want to be here at all!

I want to grab someone and just kill them here and now and just be thrown in jail. Any other place will be better to be at then being here walking through the hallways and giving angry glares at those unlucky fools looking at me just once.

I look at the stupid sheet of paper to read the name of the person that I am going to stuck with this year. Well, at least it isn't someone I know, especially him and I really hope that I don't bump into him at all and avoid him completely.

I keep walking until I finally find the dorm I was looking for. Room S. 7399. That is one big number for this room. Which is very strange: can this place really have so many dorm rooms in a place like this? Oh, why should I even give a fuck.

I knock on the door to see if the idiot is in here. I hear nothing so I open the room with my key and walk in. I look around and I see a bed that isn't used. The other of course is. I stare at the other side of the room. Ah, damn. The room looks so fucking spic and span. Argh, I hope that this guy won't mind me being a bit sloppy.

I will admit that I am not the most neatest person, but that is because I hate cleaning! I wanted to share a room with my brother so I could boss him around, but no!

He insisted that it would be better if we had rooms with other strangers! Even my parents agreed with him, because of stupid reasons.

I agreed only if I didn't like this, Feliciano and me will have to share a room next year.

So here I am.

I sigh as I take out my bed sheets and try to adjust them well on this stupid bed, but I felt so lazy I decided to just fit the bed into the sheets my force. I just threw the blanket on the bed.

I stared at it for a while.

Nah, looks just fine. Why bother making it perfect?

I lay on top of the bed and kick off my shoes somewhere on the floor. I yawned and stared up at the ceiling.

There really isn't much that I can do now. I am here and that is that.

I just have to tolerate this until the year is over, and then I will go to some other University, far away from him as possible.

I hear the door open and I groan.

I knew that sooner or later I would not enjoy this peace for really long.

"...Are you my roomate?" Argh, he sounds so fucking foreign, I knew that this guy could not be Italian from reading the name tag. I just hope he isn't hard to communicate with or being really weird, or doing weird shit that his people do.

It is now or never, I got up from my bed into a sitting position to try to be polite and say hi to him.

I mean, I have no choice but to be stuck with him for a long time. So I could try to be polite.

Then I stop and I feel my face getting all hot.

DAMN. IT.

Why does this ass-wipe come in here looking like THAT!? Damn it!

I had no idea how this guy would look like at all. Sure, I had an idea that this guy must have been some sort of European, but I didn't think that he

would look...

Argh, to make it worst he is wearing NOTHING but a towel around his waist. Yep, this guy seems to have just gotten out of the shower and it seems like he came in here to change. Oh, why isn't this fucker average looking nor downright ugly?

Shit, he was even well built!

I don't need this shit right now!

Ah damn it. I look away hoping that he did NOT see my face heating up.

"Err, yeah, Lovino Vargas..."

"Hello. I'm Abel"

Feliciano's POV

Before I go to my room I stop by the cafeteria to have a little, tasty snack. I am kinda hungry and having a bite of some apple pie won't be so bad.

Enjoying my peace of pie peacefully on a table I hear shouts just a few tables away from me. I see a group of people congratulating some guy that I don't see really well since they are surrounding him. From the looks of it it seems like they play some sort of sport because they are kinda tall and physically fit...with big muscles.

After a few more shouts and chuckles they get up from the table and leave, except for the guy they were congratulating. I blink and find his appearance a little odd. This guy has silver hair and...red eyes. Is he an albino? I mostly see them in pictures but I never actually saw one up close.

I see that he is finishing up his hot dog and red bull. He gets up and throws the trash away with a big grin on his face. He is ready to leave until he stops and turns to where I am at. He noticed me staring at him.

I feel almost embarrassed and expected him to say something.

Instead he only smiles and blinks at me.

I blink and he only leaves the cafeteria. Who is he I wonder?

I finish my pie and head to my room.

I knock to see if anybody is inside, I take one quick glance to make sure I am actually at room N 7588.

"Come in." I open the door and let myself in. I see that my roommate is sitting on his bed reading a book facing away from me.

"Hi, I am Feliciano. You are?" He slowly turns around to look at me. He looks a bit nervous, but finally speaks, "Uh...hiya, like, my name is Feliks"

"Is this your first year? It is for me." I ask him as I put my suitcases on the empty bed.

"Uh...not really, this is my second, like, and uh, this is my first time having a different roommate." I sit down, deciding to do my bed later.

"Well, okay. I hope that you and I could become friends. So please relax. I don't bite." He smiles, laughing a bit, and continues to read his book.

I sit down and stare at him for a bit. He looks kinda like a girl, but I knew that he couldn't be because I know that my roommate can't be a girl and his body structure isn't like that of a girl's.

I peek at what he is reading and it is some sort of textbook about modeling/fashion.

I take out a picture and tape over my bed. On are my parents, brother and me. We are all smiling, even Lovino, when we went to the zoo before coming here. I like to look at animals. Some are pretty cute, others scary.

We always came to this zoo every year just to look at the animals. My brother always says that he doesn't like to go their, but I know that is a lie because he is just as eager to see the animals just like I do. It is also some of the few times we spent time together as a family. Our father works as a chief and he isn't always at home because of his tight schedule, and our mother is a black-belt teaching her pupils how to fight.

So...we don't always hang out much.

I lay on my bed and close my eyes wondering what my brother is doing.

**A/N: Liking the potential pairings so far? If you have any suggestions to who Italy and Romano should be paired up with I will consider it.**


End file.
